


Special Occasion

by Pekingese333



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekingese333/pseuds/Pekingese333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Red celebrate a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasion

“Interesting choice,” Liz said. 

Red looked at her across the width of the small, intimate table. “It seemed appropriate for such a special occasion.”

The club was not only one of the most expensive in Washington, it was also one of the most exclusive. Soft music, elegant appointments and discreet lighting allowed the rich and powerful to mingle and prowl among their own kind in comfort and anonymity. 

Red had been welcomed by the owner like the Prodigal Son.

They had also been the subject of a few veiled glances, but if anyone was aware of Red’s identity they were giving the impression that the presence of the former #4 on the FBI’s Most Wanted List was no big deal.

Liz glanced around the room. “Not to mention it’s a good way to show some old acquaintances that you‘re still here while all of your enemies have mysteriously vanished.” 

Red smiled. “I will admit to a certain amount of satisfaction at that particular outcome.”

She picked up her cocktail and took a sip. It really did taste like spring. “We should get Mr. Kaplan something special for her birthday.”

“Fruit of the Month Club,” Red suggested. “She simply adores fresh, juicy fruit.”

Liz traced the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. “Who doesn’t.”

Red’s gaze followed the movements and his pupils dilated “About this morning.... I’m not sure those stains are going to come out of my shirt.”

“Is that a complaint?”

He gave a small laugh. “Hardly.”

She took another sip and lowered the glass to the table. “I did suggest that you to take it off.”

“If you recall, I was a bit preoccupied when you made that recommendation.”

Red's intent gaze never left hers and she felt her insides melt just a little bit as the now familiar energy that buzzed around him was aimed solely at her.

“You've never heard of multitasking?”

“I prefer to give each situation my complete and undivided attention until the outcome is total and utter satisfaction for all involved parties.”

The controlled heat in his eyes made her shiver. She had always been aware of his intensity, but these days it was as if he had lowered a barrier and allowed her to see the full strength of it.

“Then here's to my appreciation of a job well done.” Liz picked up her glass as offered a toast. “Three times.”

His mouth quirked a little bit at the corner as he picked up his own glass. “May I say that you look incredibly beautiful this evening, Lizzie.”

The low intimate tone worked on her like a caress.

“Thank you.” The deep raspberry colored dress had been an impulse buy. Sleek and form fitting, it seemed designed with the specific purpose to entice and arouse. Red’s expression when he had seen her had told her exactly how he felt about her recent purchase. 

“I knew you were a winter.” The intensity vanished from his eyes to be replaced by humor. “I’m so glad we’ve seen the last of beige and olive. Oh, and that coat you were so fond of, burning really was too good for it.”

Liz wasn‘t fooled. She would never forget the way he looked the morning she had woken to find him burning her blood soaked clothing. “The bonfire could have waited until I had something more than a sheet to wear.”

“It really couldn’t, sweetheart.” His voice lowered. “Every time I looked at those things all I could see was how close I came to losing you.”

She reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with his. The tension drained from his features as he returned the pressure of her hand.

Red's mood made a dizzying turn. “Speaking of clothing, I heard about this wonderful little shop ….”

“Where everything is made from wool shorn from winged sheep that graze on Mt. Olympus.”

Amusement flashed across his face. “You’ve heard of it then.”

“I pass it on my way to the GAP.”

“One of these days, Lizzie, we're going to have a serious discussion about your wardrobe choices. The day we met I wondered if somewhere, lurking beneath that awful suit, there might be a sense of style.” He tipped his head to one side and briefly closed his eyes as if reliving a fond memory. “And perhaps some black lace.”

She felt a wave of heat suffuse through her from head to toe. “Sorry. White cotton.”

Red sighed. “Why am I not surprised.” He returned his gaze to her face. “While the sartorial circumstances of our first meeting were not what I would have wished for, you Lizzie, you were mesmerizing.”

“You were pretty impressive yourself,” she conceded, scrambling to regain her equilibrium. 

“Chains and leather always add a certain extra something,” he said agreeably.

“Those handcuffs. And that sexy smirk. You know damned well I thought you were fascinating. It was obvious that you had carefully considered everything before you made the decision to walk in to that lobby. That kind of calculation made you more dangerous than anyone I had ever dealt with, and far more interesting.” 

“I was hoping devilishly handsome and utterly charming would figure somewhere in your description.”

“It’s amazing they were able to get you and your ego in that box,” she said with a laugh before widening her eyes in mock innocence. “Although I do know now how much you appreciate things that are a tight fit.”

He laughed out loud. Several people at nearby tables turned to look at them. He appeared unconcerned, completely ignoring the attention they were receiving. “I’ve been such a bad influence on you, Lizzie.”

She drew a deep breath, thinking of the passion they shared and then lowered her voice to the intimate purr that he employed so well. “Working with you was thrilling and frightening and arousing - like standing in the open door of an airplane and preparing to jump without being sure the parachute would open.”

Before he could respond, someone walked up to the table.

“Raymond, it's good to see you.”

Liz looked up to see a genial looking man about Red’s age standing beside them.

Red immediately stood up and enveloped him in a bear hug. “Tim, I didn’t know you were in town. You should have called.”

“I’m just here for the evening.”

“Lizzie, may I present my dear friend Dr. Timothy York. Tim, my wife, Elizabeth.”

Liz realized that Red seldom had reason to introduce her as his wife. Their friends, and the people they worked had been informed, but the ceremony had been quiet and very low-key.

She held out her hand.

If the doctor was surprised by the announcement, he hid it very well, shaking her hand in a friendly fashion.

“Very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Reddington.”

“Tim works with the World Health Organization,” Red explained. “Delivering all sorts of impossible to pronounce medicines and devices that are completely beyond my understanding.”

The doctor seemed amused. “You seemed to have a pretty good understanding in that village in Croatia.”

“Just a lucky guess,” Red said with a smile. “Anything more complicated than an aspirin and I’m totally lost.”

Liz huffed out an amused laugh. She had firsthand experience that Red's medical knowledge was extensive.

“I should be getting back. I just wanted to say hello.” He looked at Liz. “Very nice to have met you.”

Liz waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Red. “That sounds like an interesting story.”

“Oh, that was nothing. Just a little munitions sale that didn't go exactly as expected. But Timothy and I actually go back years and years before that. We originally met in Paris.” 

Liz listened with amusement as Red launched into a monologue involving a stripper, a hula-hoop and a trained mongoose.

As the story was drawing to a close, Liz became aware of a familiar melody floating through the air. She blinked back tears. “It’s a day early."

"Midnight," he told her succinctly, reaching into his pocket and producing a small jewelry box. “Happy anniversary.”

“What is it?”

Without a word, Red opened the box and exposed the contents. Inside was an Art Deco cuff bracelet with diamonds and sapphires. “There’s an inscription.”

Liz turned the bracelet over.

We’re stuck with each other. Forever.


End file.
